The Insanity Continues
by Leo-Wolf
Summary: CONTINUATION OF OTTAWAWOLF'S THE INSANITY CONTINUES! Same authors, different name. Sequel to ottawawolf's Summer of Insanity. One year on finds our heroes adjusted well, but when the Asakuras move to town, things could turn ugly.
1. Chapter 9

Wolf: Ok, so this is actually the second half of ottawawolf's The Insanity Continues.

Leo: We decided to make a collaborative penname because we have many different ideas for stories together.

Wolf: Exactly, so if you want to know what the f**k is going on, please go to our profile page, both Summer of Insanity (story before The Insanity Continues, prequel) and the first half of The Insanity Continues are on our favourites page.

Leo and Wolf: Get ready for good old fashioned craziness! We own nothing!

In the Nuthouse

"So let me get this straight, you're going to his house?!" Horohoro stared at Anna. "Alone?!"

"No, one of you will accompany me." Anna stated firmly.

"I have my Bao-lei with me, I've been carrying it ever since we found out Hao was in our class." Ren said.

"Alright then, you're coming with me." Ren nodded in affirmation. Yoh then emerged from inside the school and waved.

"Ren is coming with us." Anna stated tonelessly.

"Ok, we just need to wait for Joey." Yoh said. Five seconds later Joey ambled out of the school building, saw him and trotted over.

"Hey man, the jackass got detention again?" Joey asked with a grin. Yoh rolled his eyes in answer. Joey chuckled. "Alright then, let's go home."

Yoh and Joey led the two shamans through the streets. They were silent, until Yoh noticed the ecstatic look on Joey's face and his bouncing steps.

"What's got you all excited? Big date with Seto?" Joey shook his head, grinning.

"Nope, Serenity's coming for the weekend today, remember?" Joey replied. Yoh nodded.

"Are the guys still coming over?" He queried. Joey nodded. "Oh, this is going to be interesting." He laughed, shaking his head. Anna and Ren just exchanged confused looks.

"Ok, here we are, home sweet home." Yoh said as he opened the door and ushered the others inside the large mansion. Immediately he was beset by Mika and Jaz. Jaz barked at him, wagging her tail and bouncing around, while Mika jumped up on him and attempted to lick him to death.

"Ok, good girls. I'm glad to see you too." He laughed, petting the dogs gently.

"We've been playing fetch with them for the last half hour and they are still not tired." Matamune said with amusement as he and Amidamaru came into the front hallway. "Oh, hello Anna-sama." Anna's jaw dropped.

"Oh, hey Yoh, you're home." Mokuba poked his head out of the living room doorway.

"Yeah, you using the computer little dude?" Yoh asked.

"No, we're done with it now."

"We?" Yoh asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Me and Jeanne. We're working on a project together." Yoh's eyes widened and he looked into the living room. Sure enough there was the iron maiden herself, cutting out pictures to put on a poster board.

"This day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" Yoh murmured to himself.

Jeanne chose that moment to look up and her rose-coloured eyes widened at the sight of him. She stood up.

"You're supposed to be dead." She stated calmly.

"Funny how that works." Yoh said. "But, we don't have time for long stories, we have work to get done." Yoh then steered Anna and Ren over to the computer set up in the living room and began to work.

They heard the door slam about half an hour later. One set of footsteps immediately went up the stairs, while the other came towards the living room. Yoh looked up to see Meg standing in the doorway. Her eyes flicked over him and Anna, together, practically sitting shoulder to shoulder. A look of uncertainty and hurt flashed across her face and she abruptly turned and walked away.

"Meg, Meg wait!" Yoh ran after his girlfriend, but heard the door to her room slam. He sighed and walked back to the computer, resolving to explain things as soon as possible.

Ren went to the bathroom, figuring Anna would be fine with the Iron Maiden there as well. He got out of the bathroom just in time to see Hao walk in the front door. Hao just raised an eyebrow at him. Just as Hao was walking past the stairs, a jet of water hit him in the head drenching his hair and shirt. He looked up and glared at the maniacally grinning, buzzed headed girl standing there holding a water pistol.

"Powned!" She yelled delightedly. Hao growled and ran up the stairs at her. The girl shrieked and ran off down the upstairs hall.

Sensing trouble Ren quickly got his bag and got out his Bao-lei. Yoh gave him a confused look.

"What are you..."

Just then Katie ran into the living room, followed by Hao who was still dripping wet, and leapt over Mokuba, who was kneeling on the floor over the poster board protecting it, he remembered what happened last time he didn't. Hao, unfortunately, didn't see Mokuba at all.

CRASH!

Hao sprawled on the ground, half on top of Mokuba. Katie took one look at the sight and burst into hysterical laughter. She had to sit down she was laughing so hard. Hao growled and lunged at her, pinning her to the floor and straddling her. Ren, Anna and Jeanne moved to help. But then Hao did something that shocked them all; he leaned down and...KISSED HER!

The shamans stared in shock. Mokuba on the other hand, sat up shaking his head and yelled

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO!!" Hao looked up.

"Gladly." He replied. He stood up and flipped Katie over his shoulder in one fluid motion, Katie squeaking in protest.

"Nonono, I have work to do, Hao, put me down!" Katie yelled, pounding on his back. Ren was about to go help her when Yoh stuck his hand in front of him.

"Watch."

"Nope I kinda like the view." He chuckled and pinched her behind making her squeak.

"Hao Asakura if you don't put me down right this instant you will be on the couch for 2 weeks."

Hao pouted "You wouldn't do that to me would you?"

"Watch me." Was all she said, Hao pouted again and then set her on her feet in front of him. She pecked him on the lips.

"Good boy."

"You're also supposed to be dead." Lady Jeanne stated.

"Well, he's obviously not, so get over it." Katie said, shrugging her shoulders. She cocked her head as she heard the door open and Joey ecstatically greet his sister. "Sounds like Serenity is here."

"Let the mental scarring commence." Meg said cheerfully from the living room door. Yoh shot her a meaningful glance and she returned it, mouthing 'later'.

"What exactly are you planning to do to this girl?" Jeanne asked. "Are you going to hurt her?" She shot Hao a poisonous glance.

"No, we're just going to be ourselves." Meg gave her a manic grin. "And that happens to be completely and totally batshit insane." Katie nodded sagely in agreement.

"Speaking of which, how long were you planning on having her here little dude?" Katie asked Mokuba.

"Uh, I don't know..."

"It's Friday, remember?" Hao reminded him with an arched brow.

"Ohhhhh, right."

"You probably don't want her mentally scarred by the guys." Meg said.

"No, it's bad enough I'm scarred." Mokuba grumbled good-naturedly. Hao, Yoh, Katie and Meg roared with laughter. The shamans just looked confused and vaguely scared.

"ok, I think we've taken them from their work long enough." Meg finally said after catching her breath. She and Hao left the room. Katie plunked herself down at the coffee table and got her laptop out to work.

"So, what are you working on Yoh?" She asked, not looking up from the laptop.

"Uh, project on Ancient Egypt."

"Should talk to Yami then."

"What about Bakura?"

"He'd probably just tell you dirty stories." Yoh snickered in agreement. Just then the front door opened again.

"HELLO!!" Yami's deep voice boomed.

"Speak of the devil!" Katie grinned and shut down her laptop. She sauntered to the front door. "We got people coming now, might want to finish up what you're doing." She told the working kids. Yoh nodded in agreement and powered down the computer.

"So, we're finished for today?" Jeanne asked Mokuba. Mokuba nodded as he put away the poster board.

"Yeah, trust me, you don't want to be around when they start playing truth-or-dare."

"Or strip poker." Yoh added lazily. Mokuba snorted with laughter.

They escorted their guests to the front door. As they were putting their shoes on, Hao's voice rang out.

"Don't let them go!" He called, racing down the stairs. "They're going to get backup and finish what they started a year ago." He explained. All the Crazies in the room at that moment immediately went on high alert. They surrounded the three shamans.

"So, you're going to kill us then." Jeanne stated calmly.

"No-"

"But, we can't just let you go." Hao stated firmly, shooting a brief worried glance at Katie.

"Yami, what about your shadow powers?" Meg asked. Yami thought for a moment and then nodded. He took a step forwards, and then measured the power of the three shamans.

"I'm going to need some extra juice would you mind." He looked at the two girls, they nodded and stood on either side of him grabbing a hand, ignoring the jealous looks coming from Hao and Yoh. Yami concentrated as he did the two girls closed their eyes as Yami's slowly turning black. Yami finally spoke.

"You will forget this place, and never be able to tell where it is." He said, voice filled with power. The shamans felt as though the blackness in his eyes had swallowed them up and they could not see nor think nor hear nor speak.

When the darkness lifted they were on some random street corner, with no idea how they had gotten there.

"Well, that was unnerving." Jeanne said.

"How are we supposed to get at them now, we can't remember where they live." Ren asked angrily. Anna gave them both an icy look.

"Don't worry, all we need is the right opportunity, and they're ours."

* * *

Wolf and Leo: Dun dun dun!! Review plz!


	2. Chapter 10

Wolf: Your turn (grins evilly)

Leo: (blushing madly) S-shut up!

Wolf: On with it girl, we're waiting.

Leo: (grumbles) We own nothing and there's a lemon in this chapter, don't like, don't read.

What You Mean to Me

Yoh felt frustrated. He still hadn't had a chance to talk to Meg and it was getting late. He wanted to talk to her before she decided to go to bed; he didn't want this misunderstanding to go on. He watched her from the other side of the couch as they were all watching the Mummy. Suddenly Meg got up. Yoh watched as she left the room and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Hao asked him.

"I need to clear things up." Yoh answered. Hao nodded and Yoh quietly left the room.

Once he got up stairs, he walked to Meg's room, and gently knocked on the door. "Meg you there?" there was a click as the lock clicked open, Yoh slowly peeked in.

Meg was lying on her stomach in a sleeveless black shirt and her dark green sleep pants, facing the opposite wall from the door. 'Oh no dark colors, she's depressed again' Yoh thought as he stepped in the room.

"Meg, I want to explain what's going on." She turned her head and looked at him but other than that didn't move. "What's there to explain, I'm obviously the odd man out again," she turned her head into the pillow, "like I've been my entire life." She mumbled into the pillow. Yoh's eyes widened and was quickly at her side, "No, you are not the odd man out" he said quickly, gently touching her now trembling shoulder which tensed under his touch. "Just go away, go find your girlfriend and be happy." She mumbled as she rolled off the bed and ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Yoh sighed and walked out the door only to run into Hao, Katie, Bakura and Yugi. "Not so fast lover boy" said Bakura as he picked Yoh up off the floor where he had landed after running into Yami. Yoh looked at them with surprise, "What do you mean by lover boy, she's not going to want me anymore." Hao rolled his eyes "Sure and I'm Marry Poppins, get your sorry ass into that room and explain to her about Anna."

"Why she doesn't want to listen to me right now." Yoh mumbled, he didn't see the fist coming at his face until it hit. He landed on the floor hard, and looked at surprise at…….Yugi?"

"Why did you, off all people, punch me" Yoh asked rubbing his chin

"First of all, I punched you so Bakura couldn't and I really didn't want to pull him off, second, I know what you are going through. Me and Yami didn't get over our fear of hurting another's feelings until that girl and her crazy twin….."

"I'm not her twin, could be one but I'm not." Katie interrupted glaring at Bakura who was still rolling on the ground laughing because Yugi actually punched someone.

"Whatever the point is we didn't get together until those two threw us in a closet for who knows how long. I haven't seen her that happy since, well until she got close to you that is. She deserves to be happy like me and Yami are." Yoh just blinked at the vertically challenged boy.

"Boy that's a first" Bakura said once he got done with his laughing fit. "Now that you got your pep talk from shorty here…"

"I'M NOT SHORT! Just vertically challenged." Yugi pouted crossing his arms. Katie snickered then turned to Yoh who had finally gotten off the floor. "Go talk with her."

Yoh sighed, "Ok, ok, fine I'll go talk with her in a minute." he turned to walk away when he got picked up by Bakura

"Oh no you don't!" Bakura then dumped Yoh on the bed and tied his arms to the head board, with some rope that he happened to be carrying, for reasons Yoh didn't want to know, so he couldn't get away. Bakura tapped his cheek grinning, then thought a moment, and grinned mischievously making Yoh gulp. Bakura then reached down and out of shadow magic formed two wrist bracelets. Then somehow slipped them under the ropes clasping them around his wrists.

"There now you can't use your shaman abilities." Bakura said grinning as he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket then tied it around Yoh's face making a crude but effective gag. Katie, who was just standing there as Bakura did this, just shook her head and snickered. Yugi was standing by the bathroom door ready to pound on it to get Meg out of the bathroom (the bathroom's connected to her room, this is Kaiba's mansion after all J). Hao then walked over and slipped a couple things Yoh's front pocket,

"I have a feeling you're going to need these."

Bakura nodded to Yugi, and then he Katie and Hao ran out the door into the hall. Yugi pounded on the door several times and made sure she was heading toward the door and dove out the door leading to the hall closing it behind him.

Yoh sweated as Meg opened the door with a dark look, eyes red from crying and summoning the shadows that were now circling gently trying to calm her. (White part is red from crying, her iris were slightly tinged red from the summoning)

"I thought I made it clear…… Yoh?" her dark look quickly changed to confusion as her gaze landed on bound and gagged Yoh. He grunted shaking his head trying to get her to take the gag off, she walked over and untied the handkerchief.

"Are you ok, and where did you get this bruise." She asked worriedly gently touching the forming bruise on his jaw, the red from her iris's disappearing, but the shadows still circled gently around the room.

"I'll tell you about the bruise later, but there's something I need to tell you." She cocked her head that he thought was cute, "Lean closer please as you can see I can't move." He whispered she chuckled and leaned closer to him, where he unexpectedly caught her lips into a kiss. Her eyes widened and then closed leaning into the kiss. They broke apart when the need for air became apparent,

"Wow" she whispered.

"As I was saying earlier you aren't the odd man out you never were, I.. I love you." He said looking right into her blue eyes.

"You… you love me?" she asked tears brimming her eyes. He nodded and leaned in again giving her a chaste kiss on the lips

"Yes I do." He looked down at his chest

"Yoh" she raised his head "I love you too." His black eyes widened as she captured his lips into a kiss once again, she started running her hands up his chest making him shiver under her light touches. After a couple minuets he whined

"No fair I can't touch you but you can touch me, untie me please." She giggled

"All right" she then pulled a hunters knife out of her night stand drawer, his eyes widened again

"When did you get that?!"

She chuckled "I've always had it you just never knew it was there" she then cut the ropes that were holding him to the bed, then noticed the silver bracelets and raised her eye at him.

"Bakura" is all he said, she nodded then squeaked as he switched their places so he was on top, he grinned mischievously as she playfully glared at him.

"May… may I touch you?" he asked gently she nodded, "please do."

He captured her lips in a kiss once again, as he ran his hands down her sides making her shiver. Slowly he slipped his warm hands under her shirt caressing her slightly muscled stomach making her moan in their kiss. She slipped her hands under his shirt trailing her hands up taking the shirt with her caresses. Finally she got annoyed with the shirt and pulled it off of him with an annoyed grunt. He chuckled as he slowly trailed upward asking with touches letting her pull away if she wanted to, she didn't. He touched her breasts under the shirt, making her blush. He laughed slightly at this and started kissing and nipping at her neck and shoulder making her moan.

Pulling away he asked with his eyes, and she nodded as he pulled her shirt off leaving her in her bra. Gaining a little confidence he started nipping and sucking lower she arched under his ministrations, wanting more. She ran her hands over his bare chest fiddling slightly with his nipples, grinning when she got a moan out of his lips.

"Oh, going to play dirty are we." He asked huskily she just grinned at him "maybe" she whispered. His caresses with her stomach got a little bolder as he slipped his hand under her waist band of her pants, gaining a gasp from her. He grinned then took off the offending piece of material getting a squeak and a darker blush leaving her in her bra and underwear.

She glared and flipped them over again after getting comfy she looked at the door pointed, and muttered something in a different language that wasn't English or Spanish. The shadows that were still floating around the room went to the door, some made a barrier so no one could get in, and some went under the door getting a squeak from several people on the other side. She heard 'run!' and several sets of feet running from her door, getting a laugh from both of them.

Her attention was drawn back to Yoh who was starting to caress her inner thigh, she moaned, and then slapped his hand playfully. Then her hands went to the zipper of his jeans pulling it down, Yoh flipped them over again and he took off his jeans leaving him in his boxers. One hand went back to her breast and the other caressing her inner thigh,

"May I see you?" she looked at him and then slowly nodded 'yes" she whispered as she wrapped her arms and legs around Yoh pulling them closer.

He grasped the back of her bra and gently pulled up she pulled her arms down and out of the cloth revealing her breasts to him, blushing furiously in the process.

Then he did something she wasn't expecting, he reached around her, slipping his hands in the back of her underwear grasping the skin under the flimsy piece of cloth and rubbed his arousal against her womanhood making her moan in want. He laid her down

"do you want this?" he asked she nodded and rubbed hard against him gaining a moan from him.

He quickly discarded their left over clothing on to the floor, revealing his very hard member, and then he grabbed his jeans off the floor reaching into its pockets. She looked at him confused, but it went away when she saw what he grabbed out of his pockets, replacing it with a raised eyebrow.

He chuckled at her expression

"Hao gave these to me after Bakura tied me down." He indicated the lube and condom that was now in his hand. "Ahh I see." Was her reply then moaned again as he rubbed hard against her, getting her back in the mood.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked blushing slightly, she blushed as well

"Yes you're my first."

"Well you're my first as well"

"Really?"

He nodded "yep"

He then poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers completely covering the digits.

"are you sure you want me, to take your virginity I mean there are…" he was stopped by a finger to his lips. She sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck looked at him seriously

"yes I want you, I've been waiting for so long waiting for the right person to come. I believe he's right in front of me, so please make me yours tonight." He smiled gently at her "thank you. You have no idea how happy that makes me." She giggles "I have an idea."

He grinned again and pushed her down to the bed and kissed her as he slowly fingered her opening then sliding one in. she didn't take notice of the invading digit, but did notice when he started moving, she moaned in the kiss. After a minute he slipped a second finger in feeling her squirm but then relax under his kissed that had transferred from her lips to her breasts where he was licking and sucking the skin there. Then as the third finger entered she gasped in pain, Yao was about to stop when she shook her head at him "I knew I would hurt, just wasn't expecting it. Keep going please."

Yoh nodded and slowly started moving the fingers inside her, a second later she gasped. "oh, my, do that again."

"What this?" he touched the spot again but slightly harder this time making her gasp "yes there again!" he chuckled teased the spot a couple more times then pulled out making her whine.

"what do you want?" she glared at him making him laugh.

She spoke with force behind the words "get in me now, or I will turn us over and impale myself don't make me beg." Yoh opened his mouth but she interrupted

"And if you ask me if I want this one more time ill go into the bathroom and finish myself." Yoh not wanting that put the condom on and positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in she gasped as the pain hit full force. He stopped once he hit her barrier to let her adjust some, she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a minute she whispered "I'm ready, do it."

He kissed her neck as he pulled out some and pushed forward with a strong thrust breaking her barrier and slid all the way in to the hilt, she gasped at the pain, tears fell down her face as her nails dug into his shoulders. After a minute she rotated her hips telling Yoh to start, he moaned at the movement. He pulled out and thrust back in slowly to get her used to the movement, soon she was begging him for it to be faster.

"Yoh f-faster h-harder d-deeper" she begged laying down on the bed wrapping her legs around his middle, he complied with her requests and started pounding into her, she pulling and pushing against his thrusts matching his pace.

"Dang your tight, and hot oh so hot!" he gasped out

He started fiddling with her nipples and she gasped her thrusts starting to get short and rough. "Yoh I'm coming" he barely made out as he felt her release around him sending him over the edge he released hard then pulled out of her, falling beside his girlfriend. Meg pulled off the condom and chucked it across the room the used condom landing in the wastebasket. She laid down and noticed Yoh was already asleep. She chuckled pulled the sheets over both of them then snuggled into Yoh's arms and fell fast asleep.

~~~~~***~~~~~

"I can't believe this." Hao sighed, looking around the waiting room.

"You're just getting glasses, stop acting like it's the end of the world." Katie said, not looking up from the magazine she was reading. "And it's not like you'll have to wear them all the time, you're far-sighted." She explained. "You'll only need the glasses when you're working on something up close."

"You can blame Tou-san for this, he had glasses." Yoh added with a grin. "Stands to reason at least one of us got his hyperopia." Hao just sighed again.

"Mr. Asakura?" The nurse called. Hao nodded and stood up, walking as though he were taking his last walk down the Green Mile. Katie, Meg and Yoh just rolled their eyes as Hao was taken into the doctor's office and settled down to wait.

"Alright, we'll just get you set up with some frames and you'll be good to go." Hao came back out, trailing the nurse. She got out a set of sample frames for Hao to look at. Katie, Meg and Yoh sauntered over.

"These are nice." Katie said, holding up a pair of slim, rectangular frames. "Try them on." Hao reluctantly put them on his face. Katie grinned. "Now that is sexy." She said. Hao grinned.

"Do you have these in red?" he asked the nurse. She nodded and went to go put his glasses together. She spent a couple minutes with him explaining how to care for and clean his new glasses. Hao and the rest of them left the eye doctor not long after that.

"Well, the world didn't end." Yoh said, slinging an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Yet."

* * *

Wolf: Damn! That was hot

Leo: (blushing)

Wolf: Part at the end was a little random

Leo: Yeah, it was.

Wolf: Sorry, plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone!

Leo and Wolf: Review plz!


	3. Chapter 11

Wolf: And the insanity goes on!

Leo: YP! We own nothing but the plot and our own crazy selves!

Return to the Nuthouse

"So, you're going back today?" Manta asked Anna after school on Monday.

"Yes, we haven't gotten our work done, and besides, we still might be able to convince Yoh back to our side." Anna replied. "Yoh will listen to me, he always has."

"Can I come?" Manta asked. "Maybe if I'm there too, he'll cave easier." Ren nodded in agreement.

"Yoh could never say no to his friends." Just then Yoh emerged from inside the school chatting with Joey.

"Manta will be accompanying us." Yoh blinked and scratched his head.

"Uhh, ok?" He looked around the schoolyard. "Huh, guess he got detention again, let's go home."

Mokuba was waiting for them by the street corner with Jeanne.

"Hey, little dude!" Joey called happily.

"Hey Joey!" Mokuba called. The two of them set about to chatting. Manta descreetly watched Yoh out of the corner of his eye. He looked the same as ever, same lazy grin, same everything.

Suddenly running footsteps were heard and Yoh grunted as he was slammed in the back. He toppled onto the grass. He heard a shriek from Manta and looked up into his brother's grinning face.

"Do I want to know why you're late?" He asked. Hao smirked.

"Depends on if you want to be an accessory after the fact." Yoh sighed and got up. Hao bounced on the balls of his feet. Manta found himself staring at Hao as they continued to walk along. He looked so...normal. He had on the school uniform of course but instead of his large star earrings he simply had a small, silver, star-shaped stud in his left ear. He wore black converse on his feet and toted a backpack that was covered in unintelligible scrawls.

When they walked in the house they were confronted by the sight of Katie on the floor, giving Mika a belly-rub. Mika had all four paws in the air, tongue hanging out of her mouth, her face an expression of pure bliss.

"That's my good girl." Katie crooned. Mika's tail thumped the floor and she wriggled happily. Katie looked up and saw them standing there. She grinned. "Kisses?" She asked Mika. Mika flicked her tongue out and licked Katie's face. "Thank you." She then stood up and headed for the living room without a word or a backward glance, Mika trailing her.

Yoh led his old friends into the living room after her, settling down at the computer again. Mokuba and Jeanne sat at the coffee table, working on presentation notes. Katie was already settled at the other end, fingers flying over the keyboard keys. Hao tramped over and plunked down across from Katie. She merely lifted an eyebrow at him and went back to her work.

"What are you working on?" He asked softly.

"Bio lab." She replied. "You?"

"Alias Grace essay." He replied, pulling his notes out of his backpack. He took his new glasses out of his pocket and put them on to work. Katie made a soft noise of acknowledgement and patted Mika, whose head was in her lap. The room settled into an easy quiet.

"You know Yoh, you can come back to us." Anna murmured. Yoh didn't look away from the computer screen.

"Why would I go back to people that tried to erase my soul?" Yoh murmured back.

"We'll forget about all that, if you'll get rid of Hao." Anna said softly. Yoh turned his head to look at his brother. Hao saw his worried look and frowned, instantly on high alert.

"Think about it Yoh, you could come home, be with your friends." Anna hissed.

"I have friends here." Yoh replied. Anna growled and grabbed him by the hair, turning his head so that he was facing her. She was rewarded by the flicker of fear that went through his wide black eyes.

"Now, you listen to me, you are going to help us get rid of Hao and-"

"HEY! Get your claws off of him!" Meg yelled from the doorway. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm his fiancée." Anna replied haughtily. Meg stalked over to her.

"I think you forfeited that when you tried to kill him."

"It was for his own good that no good, pea brained, so called brother of his was brainwashing him and all of you for that matter for even letting him stay here!" Anna said defiantly not letting go of the lock of hair that she had in her grip. "I love him to try to sacrifice him to prevent evil from spreading. You don't understand that concept of love do you? The way you're dressed is a key fact that you're alone and will all ways be alone. Now that I have my Yoh back we are going and you can't stop us."

Meg looked down her bangs hiding her eyes "let go of him."

"No"

Meg looked up and narrowed her eyes as a tinge of red started mixing through her blue irises. Mokuba leaned over to Jeanne, gently grabbed her wrist and lead her behind the couch Joey followed. Katie and Hao got behind the other couch, Yoh couldn't move because of the grip on his hair.

Jeanne raised an eyebrow at Mokuba "what are you doing, why are we back here?"

Joey answered for him

"Every time Meg gets supper pissed her eyes always get a tinge of red in them d'a amount of red determines how pissed she is. Like now her eyes are a brownish color because of d'a red mixing with her natural blue, any dark colors, like dark blue, brown, black, and especially maroon red, you need ta watch out for."

"and why exactly?"

Joey sighed "Did ya notice that ta room got darker even though no one has touched ta lights? Jeanne nodded as hairs on the back of her neck started to stand up. "Meg has magic a powerful magic tat's amplifies dangerously when ya mad. So when her eyes change color like tat' duck."

Jeanne nodded then turned back to the scene in front of her.

Anna was still holding onto Yoh's hair but her grip was starting to loosen because of the sight in front of her. Meg had dropped her bag that she had on the ground her hands in fists staring at Anna with a demonic look in her eye.

"Let go of him or I will make you." Anna didn't say anything, nor let go.

"I won't let him go to a monster like you. I love him and he will be my husband."

"You know nothing of love Anna." Meg said boldly ignoring the comment, "You may think you do but you don't."

"How do you know this if you haven't experienced love before?" Anna said crossly

"How do you know of love when the person you love doesn't love you back?" Meg asked.

"Yoh does love me don't you." Anna jerked on the lock of hair making him squeak in pain.

"You don't know love or compassion, Katie explained to me what you are like. You're a slave driver, you don't work with them you drive them. How is it helping him to fix the same meal 20 times over just so you're happy? How is it helping him that while he's working his butt off to please you, you are making no effort to deepen your relationship? He doesn't do it out of love he does it so he doesn't get punished."

Anna narrowed her eyes giving Meg the same look that would make Yao cringe, it did nothing, so she tried a different tactic.

"Speaking of exercises once were done here Yoh you are doing twice the amount you normally do to catch up on the weeks that you missed." Yoh whimpered at the pain in his head and the work he was going to have to do later.

"No he won't" said Meg loosening up, to lean against the door way but the darkness of the room, nor her eyes changed in the slightest. "Me and Yoh have been doing some exercises every morning with the dogs."

"How is that any different then what I do" Anna asked defiantly "It seems like you're a slave driver as well."

Meg chuckled "I'm different because I do the exercises with him, I run the miles with him, I lift the weights with him. What do you do you give him an insane amount of work to do then lay in front of the tv watching your shows. I have an idea why don't you let Yoh choose who and where he wants to go and stay with."

"Why he's just going to go with me."

"How do you know that, you won't let him choose because you know you will lose him if you do." Meg had calmed down tremendously by this point as the darkness faded as well as most of the red in her eyes.

"If you love something or someone, you let it or them go, if it or they were meant to be yours it or they will come back." She leaned down and scooped up some sand from a desert type plant that was right there.

"If you hold sand loosely in your hand it will rest and be content where it is set, but if you hold it tight," she squeezed the small amount of sand over the plant the sand trickling threw her fingers, "It will only slip through your fingers." She dropped the rest of the sand back on the plant.

"What will you choose?"

Anna just stared at her then looked at Yoh, then let go of his hair and stepped back. Yoh bolted to Meg's side and hid behind her, she shook her head.

"You held on too tight, and now the caged bird has found the freedom he has wanted."

The darkness disappeared completely as well as the red in her eyes showing the blue once again. Once she returned to normal every one came out from there hiding places, and returned to what they were doing before.

"Oh and Anna" Meg said gaining her attention once again "People change, you just need to let them. Don't judge on past actions for they will only steer you down the wrong path."

Just then the front door opened and Yami's voice boomed out.

"Is Bakura here?!"

"No, why?" Katie asked. Yami sauntered into the living room.

"Because I need to kill him."

"Oh, what did Bunny do now, and where's Yugi?" Hao asked.

"Right here." A childish voice sighed. Meg and Katie's jaws dropped as Yugi, in chibi form, poked his head out from behind Yami's legs. Meg and Katie had to suppress the urge to glomp him.

"Oh, is this your child?" Jeanne asked, looking at Yugi. Hao suppressed a dying hyena laugh. Yugi pouted, making him look even cuter.

"No, I'm not even a child, I'm eighteen years old for Ra's sake." He cried, throwing his little hands up in the air.

"Oh, boy, Bunny did this, I'm guessing." Meg said, trying not to laugh. Yugi nodded. "Oh my..."

"Who, or what, is Bunny?" Ren asked.

"Oh, Bakura. Crazy Egyptian tomb robber." Hao said, not looking up from his notes.

"Hey, this is like the time the demonic bitch hoe-bag turned him into a cat!" Katie exclaimed with a grin.

"Except this time I don't automatically know the spell to change him back." Yami sighed.

"Uh, excuse me, but did you say a cat?" Manta asked tentatively.

"Yup, weird shit happens around us Crazies." Meg said cheerily. Just then Jaz sauntered into the room and saw Yugi. She cocked her head and then gripped his collar in her teeth and picked him up.

"HEY! Put me down." Yugi waved his little arms around as Jaz carried him over to the coffee table. She set him down and then sat down, grinning. Yugi glared at her.

"Don't do that, it's even cuter than the pout I think." Katie said helplessly. Hao let out a snort of laughter.

"Oh, Yami, could you stay?" Meg asked. "We need you to do that little memory thing you did last Friday." Yami nodded in ascent. The rest of the afternoon passed uneventfully.

* * *

Wolf: Meg 1, Anna Zip.

Leo: Nobody messes with my Yoh.

Wolf and Leo: Review plz!


	4. Chapter 12

Wolf and Leo: We own nothing but ourselves and this crazy-ass plot.

Capture!

Yoh and Hao were walking home from school like always. It was a crisp autumn day out and they were looking forwards to the weekend.

"So, how are things with your girlfriend now?" Hao asked with a smirk. The smirk grew when Yoh blushed.

"I-it's good."

"The sex too?" Yoh blushed deeper.

"That's none of your business onii-chan!" Yoh snapped. Hao roared with laughter.

He then paused and looked around. There was absolutely no one else around; no cars, no pedestrians, nothing.

"I think we'd better move a little quicker out of here." Hao said quietly, perturbed by the silence. Yoh nodded in agreement and they picked up the pace.

Suddenly Yoh cried out in surprise. Hao turned in time to catch him as his knees gave out. Yoh pawed weakly at his neck. Hao moved his hand and then gasped as he pulled the dart out of Yoh's neck. Just then something pricked Hao's neck. He roared in rage and swung around, trying to figure out who was trying to drug him.

He gasped as he was struck again by another dart. This one made him feel woozy, but he fought it. He picked up Yoh and shakily tried to keep moving. He grunted as another dart struck him in the back. His legs gave out and he sank to the ground, darkness slowly claiming him.

~~~~~***~~~~~

"Yoh and Hao should have been back by now, I wonder what's keeping them?" Katie asked as she typed at her computer.

"They could have gotten detention." Seto said, cuddling Joey.

"Yoh, detention?" Meg said derisively. "I don't think so."

"And anyways, if one of them did have to stay late for some reason, they'd call." Katie replied.

"So why don't you call them up and see what's going on?" Joey asked. Meg and Katie looked at each other sheepishly; they hadn't thought of that. Meg pulled out her cell phone and dialled Yoh's number. The phone rang, and rang, and rang. Meg gave Katie a worried look. Katie frowned and called Hao's number. He didn't pick up.

"Ok, something is seriously wrong, they both wouldn't just not answer their phones." Meg said, becoming slightly panicked. Katie growled.

"They've been taken." She snarled. "I just know it." Meg nodded in agreement. Kaiba got up and got out his laptop.

"We need to figure out where they've been taken then. I'll see if those shamans are at their house. If not, I'll use my pull to figure out where they went." Meg and Katie nodded. "You're just going to have to wait for a bit for information."

"And hope in the meantime that they're all right." Meg murmured.

~~~~***~~~~

Hao came to slowly, realizing he was lying against a cold stone surface. He lifted his head, still feeling woozy. He tried to summon the Spirit of Fire, but for some reason the Spirit of Fire was nowhere to be found. He blinked and gazed around the room he was in. There were no windows, the only light came from the barred opening in the steel door. Hao's heart sank as he realized he was a captive.

A soft whimper drew his attention to the other corner of the room.

"Yoh!" he cried, getting up and racing to his brother's side. Yoh moaned and opened his eyes.

"Onii-chan, I don't feel good." Yoh whined softly, curling up into a ball. Hao stroked his head. Yoh whimpered slightly when Hao touched the top of his head. Hao drew back and looked at his hand; there was blood on it.

"Yoh, you're...bleeding." Hao said in shock. "Wh-what happened?"

"I-I woke up, and they struck me over the head to make me pass out again." Yoh explained.

"Who?" Hao asked gently.

"It was Marco." Hao hissed in surprise. "Onii-chan, my head hurts." Yoh whimpered. Hao gently picked up his head and cradled it in his lap. He stroked Yoh's hair softly, hoping to soothe his younger twin.

"Where are we?" Yoh asked after a minute.

"I don't know, Yoh, but it will be alright." Hao said, hoping to any gods that were out there that it was true.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Katie and Meg paced the living room of the mansion, waiting for any type of news. Seto was on the phone, talking to some official. Meg bit her lip, looking over at Katie worriedly. Katie tried to give her a reassuring look, but it quickly dropped into a nervous frown. Seto snapped the phone shut. The girls looked at him expectantly.

"I have good news. Several persons fitting our descriptions of those shamans at the local airfield." He said. "They got into a chopper, which the officials say was headed overseas, to America."

Katie gasped.

"The Patch village." She said.

"The what?" Joey asked.

"The Patch were the officials of the shaman fights, figures they would get them involved."

"Well, how do we get there?" Seto asked. Katie grinned.

"I remember where it is from the anime." She said.

"Call up the rest of the guys." Meg said, with an angry gleam in her eye. "We're going to settle this once and for all."

~~~~***~~~~

Hao's head snapped up at the sound of their cell door creaking open. He didn't have time to think before hard hands grabbed him and forced him to lie on his stomach. His arms were wrenched painfully behind his back and handcuffed there. He growled in anger as Yoh whimpered in pain, getting the same treatment.

He was jerked to his feet and forced to walk. In the light outside the cell he could see that he was being held by Marco and Mikihisa. Yoh was held by Silva and Kalim. The two of them were led into the Patch ceremonial area, the cavern that led to the Great Spirit.

Yoh's entire family, his friends, the X-Laws and all the Patch were waiting. Anna had Amidamaru bound up in his beads. Once again Hao tried to summon the Spirit of Fire, to no avail.

"Don't bother." Kalim said dispassionately, noticing what Hao was doing. "We rejoined the Spirit of Fire with the Great Spirit." Hao's heart sank, he could see no way to get them out of this.

"Now is the time for this evil to be purged from the Earth for good." Goldva said. Hao and Yoh were forced to kneel. Anna moved forwards with the spellbook.

"Now, we will finish what we started a year ago." She said. "Too bad Yoh, you could have saved yourself from this." Yoh didn't answer her, just hung his head.

Anna flipped the pages of the spellbook, preparing to obliterate their souls. Hao turned his head to look at Yoh. Yoh had tears in his eyes, and Hao felt tears prick his own as they both thought the same thing.

'_We never got to say goodbye.'_

And then, the ceiling exploded.


	5. Chapter 13

Wolf and Leo: We own nothing, nothing, nothing.

Battle

All the shamans looked up as shards of the ceiling fell to the ground, bringing several creatures with them. A Blue-Eyes White Dragon landed with a thud, letting out a fearsome roar, Kaiba and Yugi perched on its back. Red-Eyes landed beside them, carrying Joey and Bakura. Cheko hovered, carrying Ryou. Shereha leapt from Cheko's back to stand on her own, and the Dark Magician hovered beside her.

"They are in league with Hao, keep them back!" Anna cried.

"Katie, the spellbook!" Meg's voice seemed to come from Cheko. Shereha pointed her staff.

"Ice storm!" She bellowed. Anna was forced to dodge, along with several other of the shamans in the way.

Marco snarled and brought out Michael. The other shamans got out their oversouls and prepared to fight as well.

Bakura summoned Dark Necrofear and she launched her attack. Yugi summoned the Celtic Guardian. The two opposing forces clashed.

"We need to get over to the twins, protect them." Yami called, integrated with the Dark Magician. The rest of them nodded and concentrated their attacks on those shamans that were directly in front of Yoh, driving them back and away.

"NO!" Yohmei cried as Shereha and Cheko managed to get to Yoh and Hao, shielding them from harm.

"Hey guys." Shereha said cheerfully, freeing them of their chains.

"Where are Katie and Meg?" Hao asked. Shereha smiled. Hao gasped as he looked into her eyes. They were not Shereha's usual pale green, but Katie's stormy sea blue.

"Oh dear Ra, you integrated!" He said.

"Yup!" Cheko/Meg said cheerfully. Yoh hugged her as much as he could. Shereha/Katie countered a blast from Ren.

"We should get you guys able to defend yourselves." Meg nodded and lowered her head. Strapped to her neck was Harusame and riding her was Matamune. Yoh instantly got out his oversoul.

"Uh, slight problem. They took back the Spirit of Fire." Hao told them. Katie and Meg looked at each other.

Meanwhile Bakura and Ryou were fighting against Mikihisa, Tamao and Yohmei Asakura.

"Conchi, Ponchi, let's go!" Tamao called. Bakura grinned evilly at the cowardly spirits.

"Dark Necrofear." The monster moved forward. Conchi and Ponchi took one look at her and ran away screaming. Bakura laughed his head off.

"'Kura, look out!" Ryou screamed as Mikihisa attacked with Imari and Shigaraki. "Change of Heart, go!" Change of Heart latched onto Imari and he immediately attacked Shikaraki. Bakura summoned a shield to protect them from Yohmei's sprites and then set Dark Necrofear on the old man.

Meanwhile Yami and Yugi were in a heated battle with members of the Patch. Seto and Joey were keeping Jeanne and Marco at bay. Katie repelled another attack from Anna. Meg tried to blast Ren and Yoh fought back Horohoro's attacks. Hao was unable to do anything, which was why the others had formed a protective barrier around him.

Yoh winced and grabbed at his head. Meg saw it.

"What happened?"

"Marco hit me over the head to knock me out, I think I might have a concussion." Yoh explained calmly. Meg growled and her eyes darkened.

"Can you guys handle this on your own?" Katie and Yoh nodded. "Nobody hurts my man." Meg flapped her wings and leapt over to where Marco was. Joey and Seto wisely backed off at the look in her eyes.

"You dare hurt MY Yoh!" she nearly shouted/ trumpeted as she attacked him with a blue flame which he barely dodged.

"What, so you mean your man!" Marco shouted dodging another attack "He isn't a man he's a disgrace to humanity! And so are you if you dare to love that piece of filth! I used to respect him for the power that he possessed; it could do so much in this cruel world."

He didn't see her eyes go from light brown to blood red so he kept talking thinking he was getting somewhere. But Jeanne did see the change and she remembered what Joey said that one time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**FLASHBACK**_

_Joey answered for him "every time Meg gets supper pissed her eyes always get a tinge of red in them d'a amount of red determines how pissed she is. Like now her eyes are a brownish color because of d'a red mixing with her natural blue, any dark colors, like dark blue, brown, black, and especially maroon red, you need ta watch out for." _

"_and why exactly?" _

_Joey sighed "Did ya notice that ta room got darker even tough no one has touched ta lights? Jenny nodded as hairs on the back of her neck started to stand up. "Meg has magic a powerful magic tat's amplifies dangerously when ya mad. So when her eyes change color like tat' duck."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ _**END OF FLASH BACK**_

'So this is what Joey meant' she thought as Marco continued to talk not seeing the slight but dangerous change in the dragon in front of him.

"So you see if you join our side and help destroy theses monstrosities you will help clean the world of the evil that is threatening to take over. So what do you say will you join us?"

Everyone was worried (good guys) when Meg didn't answer right away or did she open her eyes that she had closed some time during Marco's rant. Then glowing bright red eyes stared at Marco when she did and every one near, except Marco, wisely backed up as the room got even darker. Suddenly the shadows that were in the room surrounded the already black dragon forming a sphere that slowly got smaller and smaller till it simply popped. But that pop had so much power behind it that nearly threw every one off their feet. In place of the dragon was Meg in…..armour?

Every one gasped at her, there she was standing there in black armour that looked like dragon scales. She had shin, thigh, and arm guards, a breastplate that was fitted to her slim figure, and a helmet that looked like the head with open blue eyes and upper jaw of her dragon, her hair tied back at the base of her neck ends blowing freely in the slight wind that was created, everything was black but if you caught it at the right angle it had a blue tint to it.

Marco grinned thinking he had convinced her to change sides "I think you made a wise decision, after we are done here, we'll get you out of that ugly black armour and into a white dress shirt and skirt." Meg started to walk forward towards Marco, without opening her eyes that she has closed during the transformation.

"Meg no!!" shouted Yoh, thinking he had lost the one he loved, he rushed forward getting caught by Katie/ Shereha who held him back with tears in her eyes.

"Yes a skirt or dress would look nicely on you and your weak, lustrous body." Meg was now in front of Marco who was still talking, but was quickly silenced when grabbed his shirt and brought his face down to hers. She then opened her blood red eyes and glared at the man in her grasp then spoke with a deep and dangerous voice

"First and foremost, Yoh and Hao are not the scum of the earth as you proclaimed that they are, and neither am I for loving one of them." She threw him into the wall 30 feet away surprising Marco when he hit, Meg walked to him like a predator stalking his pray.

"Second just because I'm a girl don't think I'm weak because it will cost you." She picked him up again this time he was on his knees face directly in front of her face.

"Third I am happy with my boyfriend and I'm not interested in you." She then brought his face to her armoured knee, breaking his nose, she brought his bleeding face back to hers. "Also you had the gall to diss me, my boyfriend, and my friends in front of my face." She threw him back into the wall this time dislocating his shoulder.

"Forth this armor is my dragon, my friend, and one of my greatest allies, his gift has no weight." She forms a ball of blue flames in her hands blood red eyes shining "and last of all I don't like white, and I most of all I HATE dresses and skirts, so you won't see me in one unless it's something special but you won't need to know that for where you're going."

She threw her attack at Marco who rolled out of the way. Apparently when Meg threw him into the wall it hurt his leg as well, because he couldn't walk. "you will regret not joining us you pretty flower." Marco said reaching for his sprit gun. But an attack from Meg not only stopped his attempt but also that broke his arm "nah u, not allowed to do that." She said sweetly or as sweet as she could with a demonic voice.

Just then Jeanne managed to get away from Joey and Seto and launched Shamash... directly at Katie. Hao saw it and screamed a warning. Katie looked up to see it hurtling directly for her. There was no time to dodge or throw up a shield. She closed her eyes and waited for the blow. She was shoved out of the way and she looked up to see Hao standing in her place.

"HAO, NO!" She screamed. And then the room was filled with the light of the sun. Hao opened his eyes to see Shamash's arm just inches from his face, with the god Ra holding it there.

"**You people are trouble magnets, aren't you?" **The god sighed. **"The fighting stops now, the Great Spirit has an announcement."**

"You know the Great Spirit?" Katie asked, getting to her feet.

"**All the gods are a part of the Great Spirit." **Ra explained. **"Now, the announcement. The Shaman King has been chosen!" **There were murmurs amongst the shamans. **"The Shaman King will be...Yoh and Hao Asakura."**

* * *

Wolf: O_O note to self, do not piss off Leo.

Leo: Damn right!

Wolf and Leo: Review plz!


	6. Chapter 14

Wolf and Leo: We own nothing, as we keep saying!

Shocker!

"WHAT?!" The shamans roared collectively. Hao and Yoh stared at each other, open-mouthed.

"You can't be serious, Lady Jeanne is the only one fit for the position!" Marco said, his voice strained and nasally because of his broken nose. Meg growled at him. He shied back from the fist she put up

"**You dare challenge our decision?" **Ra's voice was like thunder.

"He'll never listen." Meg said, raising one hand, clearly planning to finish what she had started.

"Meg! Enough!" Meg turned at the sound of Katie's voice. "Don't stoop to his level. Come back here, you're freaking your boyfriend out." Meg met Yoh's pleading eyes with her blood red eyes and sighed. She took a deep breath then trudged back over, waving her hand. The armour disappeared and Cheko returned to his small form, planting himself on her shoulder as her eyes slowly returned to her natural blue. She walked up to him and leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. Yoh nuzzled her neck mumbling

"You really scared me back there you know, I thought you had betrayed us, me, for that cheapskate." Meg shook her head and gently cupped his face in her hands, bringing his face to hers.

"I would never do that to you, or any one. I keep an open mind about things but I never jump to life lasting conclusions without seriously thinking them over."

"Are you sure" asked Bakura "you seemed to jump awful fast when it came to you two in the bed room."

"BAKURA!" Ryou and Meg shouted, a blush creeping up Meg,s and Yoh's faces.

"What I'm just telling it like it is!" Bakura said defensively crossing his arms grinning

Ryou crossed his arms "no sex for a month, and you're on the couch."

"What! Come on you wouldn't do that to me would you?" Bakura said wrapping his arms around his light's waist "seeing that you wouldn't last without me there."

Ryou turned and glared "would you like to make it two months." Bakura let go and pouted making Yugi, Yami, Joey, and Seto laugh.

Meg, on the other hand, had her eyes closed tight to contain her anger and embarrassment "Ryou do you mind?"

Ryou took one look at her and nodded. He hadn't even finished nodding when Bakura was suddenly restrained by the shadows up against a nearby wall, arms above his head and ankles spread with a very surprised look on his face.

"What the mmph!" a tentacle of the shadows covered his mouth making the rest of his sentence incoherent to everyone else. Meg then stomped over then punched him in the face.

"If I ever catch you saying anything about that ever again you won't be able to have fun with Ryou ever again because you won't have the tools to do it with got it!" her eyes flashing between blue and red. Bakura quickly nodded eyes wide, sweat dripping down his face. Meg nodded turned then as if by second thought she turned and kicked him between the legs. Every one winced, but not as much as Bakura has soon as he was released he fell to the ground holding his privates cursing so badly it would put a sailor to shame.

Katie shook her head at her friends antics then looked over to where Marco's wounds were being healed by Jeanne. He glared at her. She grinned in reply and then stepped to one side, appearing to step out of Shereha. His eyes widened at the sight of the small, shaven headed girl that emerged from the 9 foot tall wolf creature. She ignored his stares and marched over to Hao.

Her eyes were filled with tears as she stood in front of him. She reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again. Understand?" She asked, shaking him gently. He smiled down at her and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I promise." He murmured against her lips. She sighed and leaned against his chest.

"**Ahem."** They looked up at Ra. The god had an amused smile on his face. **"If you don't mind, we must be going." **Ra crooked his fingers at Hao and Yoh.

"Can we get just a minute?" Hao asked. Ra nodded. Hao turned back to Katie and cupped her face in his hands, softly rubbing his thumbs against her cheeks. "I don't really know what's going to happen in there." He said softly. "So, kiss me like you're never going to see me again." Katie stared at him softly for a few seconds and then complied, pressing her lips against his almost desperately, trying not to cry.

Meanwhile Meg had Yoh's face cupped in her hands. Her eyes searched his face, memorizing it. Yoh stared down at her with gentle eyes.

"Promise you'll come back to me?" She asked, tears filling her blue eyes. Yoh leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"I promise." He whispered in her ear. Then he and Hao followed Ra to where the Great Spirit awaited.

"So, what do we do now?" Bakura asked, sauntering over with a slightly confused look on his face, careful to stay on Meg's good side

"We wait." Katie replied, sitting down with a shrug of her shoulders. The rest of them sat down. Shereha laid down and Katie leaned her back against her.

"You! Girl!" Katie turned to look at Marco disinterestedly. She noted without much surprise that he was all healed up. "Stand up and look at me when I'm talking to you." Katie rolled her eyes at her friends but stood up and faced him.

"What do you want?" She asked calmly.

"You do not have to be his slave, we can protect you." Marco replied. Katie raised an eyebrow.

"Slave?" She said tonelessly. Marco ploughed on, oblivious to the shadows beginning to swirl in her eyes.

"Yes, you can be free of him, those evil powers and creature, and these...faggots." He said, looking at the hikaris and Joey, who now were sitting in their lovers' laps. Katie's eyes then switched from blue to black in an instant. Moving quickly she stalked over to the grinning Marco. She hauled back and punched him straight in the jaw. While he was reeling back, she kicked him straight in the nuts. Every male in the room winced in sympathy, remembering Bakura, as he went down like a ton of bricks.

"Sexist, homophobic bastard." Katie muttered as she stalked back towards her friends.

"Hmph, I should have expected no less from Hao's whore." Marco said, dusting himself off. There was a moment of stunned silence at his words, and then every one of Katie's friends was on their feet with a roar of fury. Katie stopped them with a raised hand.

"It's people like you that's wrong with this world." She said contemptuously. "And if I was simply his whore, why did he put himself in the path of the blow meant for me?" She didn't wait for an answer, just sat down and began chatting with her friends like nothing had happened. Marco, however, was not so easily dissuaded.

"You'll be safe with us. Don't say that the hairstyle you possess is not a result of a punishment he inflicted on you." He was not prepared for Katie to throw her head back and laugh hysterically at his words.

"Buddy, I did this myself, months before I even met him. I did it because I thought it was fun." Katie said, grinning mockingly at him. "And I have never felt safer anywhere else but his embrace. This conversation is over, you bore me now." Marco opened and closed his mouth, looking like a giant fish.

"Wow, go Katie." Yugi said, clapping her on the shoulder. Katie grinned, but the smile faded as she looked towards where Hao and Yoh disappeared to. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look into Ryou's soft brown eyes.

"They'll come back." He assured her. She nodded at him.

~~~~~***~~~~~

The wait dragged on for hours. The teens began a game of Would You Rather to pass the time, while the shamans grumbled amongst themselves. A pair of eyes watched the teens with curiosity. Lady Jeanne watched Katie, pondering her statements.

"We should go up top and set up the shops." Goldva was saying. "There will be shamans pouring in from all over the world at this news." The Patch officials left to do as he said.

"I still think this is a mistake." Marco grumbled, nursing his bruised jaw.

"Aw, put a sock in it, blondie!" Joey yelled from the other side of the room. Marco glared at him

"Look who's talking!" Joey simply stuck out his tongue and went back to the conversation at hand.

Suddenly a hand tapped Katie's shoulder. She looked behind her and up to see Hao grinning down at her. He put his finger to his lips. She stood up abruptly.

"Hao, are you ok?" She whispered. Meg was doing the same with Yoh.

"Never better." Yoh replied. "Even my concussion is gone." He then dipped his head and kissed her gently.

"Let's get out of here, I'm starved." Hao said, after kissing Katie passionately. The teens nodded. None of the shamans looked up as they passed. Katie raised an eyebrow at the twins.

"We're using our new abilities to cloak our presence from them." Yoh explained. Katie nodded. Joey cut in.

"Who cares, let's eat!"

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wolf and Leo: review plz!


	7. Chapter 15

Wolf: We're almost done this one.

Leo: Yeah, but we'll have a new one up after this one.

Wolf and Leo: We own nothing but the plot and our own crazy selves.

Silva and Kalim were finishing getting the pizza shop running when the front door opened. They looked up and their jaws dropped simultaneously as Yoh, Hao and the rest of their friends walked in.

"Hey Silva, Kalim." Yoh called, apparently holding no grudge for earlier. Yoh turned to the others. "Uhh, what do we want?" The teens all began to babble at once.

"Ok, ok, I'll order." Katie said, shoving her way to the counter. "Hi."

"Uh, hi." Silva said. Katie grinned.

"Ok, three pizzas, one with everything, one meat lovers and one plain old pepperoni." She ordered.

"Anything to drink?" Kalim asked. She grimaced and looked at the menu. "We have bottomless soft drinks."

"Oh, yeah, we'll do that." Katie said absentmindedly. Kalim quoted the price and Kaiba got out his credit card.

"The pizzas will be ready in about twenty minutes." The teens nodded and sat down.

"I really want out of this school uniform." Hao complained. Yoh nodded his agreement.

"I guess I could send Shereha home for clothes for you two." Katie said, looking up at her shadow creature. Shereha made a face.

"Oh, so now I'm the errand runner am I?" Katie raised an eyebrow. "Yes, oh mistress, I hear and obey." She said sarcastically, and disappeared. Not five seconds later the door opened again.

"Oh my god, Yoh!" Joco hurled himself at Yoh. "Oh, man, where have you been? The others told me this crazy story about how they had to kill you because you had joined Hao. And then the oracle pager tells me you and Hao are the shaman kings! What is going on with you?"

"Complete and utter chaos." Hao replied. Joco finally noticed him and jumped about five feet in the air, screaming. Katie wandered over and sat in Hao's lap.

"And they say I need to lay off the caffeine." She commented. Joco stared, open-mouthed at the sight of the human girl sitting quite calmly in Hao Asakura's lap.

"Calm down Joco, why don't you sit down, and we'll tell you what's been happening." Joco nodded and sat down.

Just then Shereha reappeared. Joco was startled out of his chair. Shereha had Mokuba and the dogs with her. She threw bundles of clothes at Hao and Yoh.

"I also brought your laptops, seeing as you would probably be going through computer withdrawn soon." Shereha said. "The kid and the dogs were having freak-outs, so I brought them along." Mika whined and wriggled over to Katie, placing her head in her lap.

"Poor baby." Katie crooned, fondling her ears. "Did we scare you?" Mika licked at her face frantically in answer. Jaz trotted up to Meg and whined at her. Meg cooed at her and rubbed her ears reassuringly Hao carefully lifted Katie off his lap and slipped off the chair, setting her back down. He and Yoh went upstairs to change.

"Uh...so how did he meet you guys?" Joco asked, looking around the circle. Meg and Katie looked at each other.

"It's a long story, better start at the beginning..."

~~~~~***~~~~~

Yoh and Hao came back down just as they were finishing up the story of how they had all met. Hao was wearing a shirt that read 'I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every second', while Yoh wore one that said 'Damn right I'm good in Bed. I can sleep all day'. Joco tentatively smiled at Hao.

"Nice shirt."

"Thanks man." Hao slid back into his seat, placing Katie in his lap once more. "They tell you?" Joco nodded. "What do you think?"

"That you people lead the craziest lives." Joco answered. They all laughed and agreed. The pizza came out and Yoh began chatting with Joco about the comedy gig he was doing.

Just then the door banged open again and the X-Laws, and Yoh's old friends and family stalked in.

"So, I see the whores are in their rightful places." Marco said. All the guys at the table snarled. Katie regarded him calmly.

"May I remind you that both these 'whores' just handed your ass to you, do you really want to provoke us?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow. To Hao she said, "Don't worry about this guy, he's not worth it." She leaned back and kissed Hao on the lips. Yoh was quietly murmuring to Meg, cooling her temper.

Mokuba then noticed Jeanne.

"Hi Jeanne." He said shyly, blushing profusely. Jeanne smiled at him, which made him blush more. Katie saw it and quietly laughed. She then began to sing

There you see her, sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her

And you don't know why, but you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl

Hao joined in singing with her, his singing voice a surprisingly good husky baritone.

Yes, you want her. Look at her you know you do

Possible she wants you too, there is one way to ask her

She don't say and word and she won't say a word

Until you kiss the girl

All the teens at the table began singing the chorus.

Shalalalala my oh my

Looks like the boy's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Shalalalala ain't that sad

It's such a shame, too bad

He gonna miss the girl

Mokuba was blushing profusely when they were done.

"You guys are jerks!" He said. They just laughed. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned to look at Jeanne. Jeanne smiled and then pecked him on the lips to a chorus of catcalls and wolf-whistles. Hao began to sing again

You took the words right outta my mouth

Oh, it musta been while you were kissin' me

You took the words right out of my mouth

Oh, I could swear it's true

I was just about to say I love you

Marco stared at Jeanne as she calmly sat down at the table beside Mokuba.

"My Lady, what are you doing?"

"Starting anew." Jeanne replied. "I do not believe that these people are a threat to us, any of them." Marco looked stunned.

"Are you crazy, girl?" Yohmei thundered. "That is Hao, your foe!"

"He's had plenty of opportunity to kill me when I was with Mokuba at their house." Jeanne replied. "Although it was your words that convinced me." She told Katie. "You asked why Hao would give his life for a whore, and the answer is that he wouldn't. You give your life for the ones that you care about." Hao nodded at her and clasped Katie's small hands in his large, graceful ones.

"Well, welcome to the group I guess." Meg said, raising her glass of Coke to Jeanne. "Let the corruption commence." The other teens roared in approval. Marco shook his head.

"This is madness."

"THIS. IS. SPARTA!!!!!!!!!!" The whole table yelled.

"Wow, loud much?" They looked to see four figures framed in the doorway. The one who had spoken was a small girl with orange hair in two spiky pigtails. A blond girl and a tall blue-haired girl stood next to her. The fourth figure spotted Hao and went running for him.

"Hao-sama!" Opacho cried, throwing herself at his legs.

"Oh dear Ra, it's a cocoa puff!" Meg cried and scooped Opacho up into her lap. "Heya small stuff, what's your name?"

"Opacho!"

"Oh, cool, I'm Meg and the girl in Hao's lap is Katie, he's her boyfriend." Opacho turned round eyes on Katie, who smiled.

"That's crazy, Hao-sama would never have a human as a girlfriend." Kanna retorted. Hao only laughed.

"Mari is confused." Mari said, watching Hao feed the dogs pieces of crust while Katie scolded him for spoiling them.

"Yeah, what gives Hao-sama?" Macchi demanded.

"Well, I'm sure everyone here has the same question, why don't we all sit down, because we're only going to tell this story once..."

* * *

Wolf and Leo: Review plz!


	8. Chapter 16

Wolf: Last chapter folks!

Leo: Yup! Look out for our next story, Saviours of the Multiverse

Wolf: We own nothing!

"So, you're from another universe?" Macchi asked when they were done.

"Yup!" Meg and Katie answered. Yohmei snorted.

"That is the most ridiculous idea ever." He scoffed.

"No, I think that title goes to tap-dancing penguins." Hao replied. Opacho blinked up at him.

"Hao-sama has seen Happy Feet?" She asked.

"Unfortunately." Ryu was looking at the two girls with a slightly ill expression.

"Suddenly I am very glad I did not flirt with Katie." He murmured. Hao blinked at him and then threw his head back and roared with laughter. Katie folded her arms and looked back at him with an amused half-smile. Finally he stopped laughing.

"You ok?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, too much caffeine." Hao answered. Katie smirked.

"Do you really expect us to believe all this bullshit?" Marco growled. Meg looked at him, light glinting off her glasses.

"Ok, first of all, watch the language because there are small children here." She said, pointing at Opacho. "And second, we don't really expect you to believe anything, you've got blinders on about Hao, and anything that doesn't fit in your little paradigm is automatically discounted or twisted into something that works." She pointed a finger at Hao, who was nuzzling Katie's neck and whispering softly to her. "Like Hao's affection for Katie, it doesn't fit into your monster scenario, so you twisted something beautiful into something disgusting."

"Hao doesn't know the meaning of beauty." Anna countered.

"On the contrary, he was quite adamant about the fact that humans had destroyed the beauty of the world." Katie replied. "A fact which I tried to convince him was not true."

"And you succeeded." Hao told her gently, kissing her cheek.

"Can't believe you hang out with these crazies." Anna said to Yoh.

"They didn't try to kill me." He replied mildly.

"Man, that was low, trying to do what you did, thought you guys trusted Yoh." Joco said, looking around at all Yoh's other old friends. Ren and Horohoro looked away.

"How could anyone trust Yoh after he saved the life of that monster? How else could he have done that if he was not in league with Hao?"

"Because that's just how Yoh is." Hao replied softly. "It didn't matter who I was, I needed help and that was all that mattered to him." He gave his brother a soft look. "And I'm forever indebted to him for it." There was silence for a moment.

"So what happens now?" Ren asked.

"Hao-sama destroys the humans now, yes?" Mari asked in her deadpan voice. Hao shook his head.

"Kind of hard to do when your girlfriend is human, I don't think she'll thank me for the destruction of her race."

"Not that I don't believe that they deserve it sometimes." Katie muttered, crossing her arms. The shamans gave her stunned looks. "We've done a piss-poor job of taking care of this earth, I'm not blind, I can see that. But," She held up a finger. "But, we are trying to make up for those mistakes, more and more people and governments are taking initiative to 'go green'. It's slow, but these things take time. Look how long it took for equal rights for all."

"So, if you're not going to kill the humans, what do you plan on doing?" Jeanne asked, more curious than anything. Hao shrugged.

"Try to help along the changes that need to occur. Reverse some of the damage that has been done." He said.

"The job of the Shaman King is to be a catalyst for change, to nudge the world into the next big thing." Yoh continued. "It doesn't necessarily mean we become the rulers of the world, in fact we really don't want that sort of attention." Hao grinned and kisses his girlfriend, and unconsciously that kiss became deeper and more passionate.

Meg nodded her agreement, grinning at the couple. "One of the things that us humans have a hard time with is forgiving and forgetting. Yes we all make mistakes, but that's what makes us human." She jerked a thumb at Katie and Hao making out, "That's how we can cope with others that make mistakes, because we make them too. Don't let the past actions and decisions judge on what the future might be, keep an open mind and live life one day at a time. The future is just another tomorrow, enjoy the things of today because tomorrow may not be there for you to enjoy."

It was beginning to get dark by this point. Katie looked around.

"Where'd Bunny go?" She asked. Everyone stopped and looked around.

"He went to the bathroom, but that was like twenty minutes ago." Ryou said in confusion. The teens all looked at each other uneasily. Just then Ryou's phone vibrated. He flipped it open to see a text from Bakura. He sighed and put the phone away.

"Well?" Yugi asked.

"He says to go outside." Ryou answered. The teens looked at each other and got up to go outside.

The shamans followed them and they stood by the edge of a lake, looking around in confusion.

FIZZZZ!!!

A streak of light arrowed up through the sky.

BOOM! Multicoloured sparks erupted. Ryou sighed.

"He found fireworks?" Yoh asked.

"He found fireworks." Ryou confirmed resignedly. The teens watched the beautiful lights explode. The couples snuggled up to each other and chuckled as Mokuba tentatively put his arm around Jeanne.

"So, I assume we'll be seeing a lot more of each other then?" Katie asked Jeanne quietly. Jeanne nodded.

"I guess so."

"Welcome to the Crazies then, I guess." Hao murmured. "You sure you're up for the mental scarring?"

"I've had enough of being the holy girl, it's time for a change."

"Well, you'll get a change alright." Meg muttered, looking up.

Once the fireworks were over Bakura sauntered up, looking slightly singed.

"'Kura..." Ryou sighed, shaking his head.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't enjoy my little surprise." Bakura pouted, cuddling his hikari. Ryou just sighed again and snuggled into Bakura's arms.

"Can we go home now?" Yoh asked. "I'm feeling homesick now." Everyone else nodded.

"Hey, need a lift home?" Mokuba asked Jeanne. She nodded and smiled, taking his hand.

"My Lady!" Marco called.

"I'm not your Lady anymore Marco, I'm tired of that life. It's time for a change." Marco just stared at her. "I think you need a change too." She told him.

"So what now?" Katie asked as they got ready to teleport out. Yoh and Hao smiled.

"We live our lives one day at a time."

**THE END!**

Wolf and Leo: Well that's all folks!


End file.
